


Sangria

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome tastes just like Sangria to Sesshoumaru (one-shot)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 4





	Sangria

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha or Blake Shelton’s Sangria.

Kagome leaned in against Sesshoumaru smiling, as they sat beneath the straw covered hut of the Tashio Hotel Patio Bar. She lifted her wine glass up to her lips sipping at it as Sesshoumaru’s arm wrapped around her. The bartender called last drinks to everyone, as Kagome placed a finger on her lips, “hmm I don’t remember our hotel number.”

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he drank his own glass down, “hmm I did not believe you could get that drunk my dear.”

Kagome smiled seductively as she ran her hand over his as she leaned up so that her face was centimeters from him, “hmmm I could say the same for you my mate.”

Sesshoumaru couldn’t deny it, his head was starting to get light but not from the alcohol. His gaze moved over his mate, she was dressed in a thigh-length black dress with a v-shaped cut at the collar. Her hair was tied up in a bun of curls held together with twin-cherry blossom chopsticks. Her she wore little make up and her lips were as red as the wine the she was drinking. Her eyes shone bright like stars courtesy of the light strung over the bar.

“hmm maybe a little,” she closed the distance kissing him lovingly as he pulled her close against him. He stood bringing her with him as he maneuvered her towards the hotel.

A wonderful static-like feeling passed through Kagome’s body, the lights of the hotel’s ‘No Vacancy’ sign lighting up the hallway brushing over them. She removed his sunglasses putting them as she kissed his neck and chin. Sesshoumaru ran his claw over her side as he pulled her tight against him nipping the tip of her ear gently. Her skin was beginning to feel like an oven as her brain clouded over, she stepped back the heel of her shoe starting to slip. His arms held her tight as she laughed softly reaching down as she lifted her leg pulling of her shoes holding them with one hand.

Sesshoumaru pinned her against the wall next to the elevator kissing her as he pressed the call button. When the doors opened he twirled them pulling her into the elevator without breaking the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck. When the doors opened again kagome moved backwards swiftly pulling Sesshoumaru with as her back slammed into the door of the presidential suite. She pulled in him for a kiss as he used one hand to slide his key through the lock the door opening as they back into the room. He kicked the door shut with his foot as he maneuvered her to large king size bed, a hand slipping up her back undoing the zipper of her dress letting it pool to the floor.

The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed as broke the kiss purring, “hmm you’re wearing too much.” He chuckled as she undid his tie tossing it over her shoulder, her fingers brushing over him as she undid his suit. He shrugged off the coat as she worked on the buttons of his shirt and it joined his coat somewhere on the floor. She placed kissed along his chest her tongue curling along the same path as a groan/rumbling purr filled his chest. She smiled nipping the skin gently as kissed down his chest and stomach as she lowered to a knee. Her hands brushed down his sides sliding to the edge of his pants as her fingers undid the button and zipper tugging on them as she dipped her fingers in pulling off both his pants and underwear freeing his length.

She heard the rumbling increase into a growl and laughed before smiling seductively up at him as she leaned in the tip of her tongue brushing over the head of his length. His eyes narrowed as he watched his claws brushing over her shoulders and sliding into her raven hair pulling out the chopsticks as her hair fell over her shoulder. She moved her attention back to his length as moved her lips over the head one hand brushing over the sacks earning another groan/growl. Her eyes close as she took him further into her mouth until the tip of the head was barely touching the back of her throat as her tongue curled and brushed against it. His claws tightened in her hair as kept himself from thrusting into her mouth. One hand massaging and squeezing his sacks as her other held as length as she began to pump her mouth back and forth of his length.

She began humming deep in her throat causing her mouth to vibrate against him, he growled as the motion brought him closer to release, tugging on her hair he pulled her from him. She pulled back licking pre-cum from her lips as she looked up at him. He pulled her up backing her on the bed as he ran a claw over neck, “hmm I believe you are still too clothed.”

She was laying on her back hair spread out behind her in a black lace bra and panties. He climbed onto her as he nipped her neck just over her mating mark making her arch into him. He chuckled as she mewled impatiently. His claws brushed over his skin sliding through the bra as it fell open revealing her luscious orbs. He lowered his head nipping the tip of one with his fangs purring in satisfaction when she moaned. He curled his tongue over the luscious orb before taking it into his mouth nipping and suckling as she squirmed beneath him her own nails scratching across his back.

He switched orbs his claw replacing his mouth as he gave attention to the other, her lips lifting brushing her lace covered heat against his hard length. “patience my mate,” he chuckled as he released her luscious orb from his mouth his tongue curling over his lips. She made an impatient whimper as she slid down her body to where she wanted him. Delicately he sliced his claw through the thin lace covering treasure that was giving off her wonderfully heated scent of arousal. He bent his head between her legs licking over the folds as a claw gently found her jewel rubbing and pinching it. His other claw pressing down on her stomach as her hips rose to meet his mouth.

Her hands dug into the silk sheets gripping the fabric tightly her head tilting as her back arched crying out in pleasure when his tongue slipped into her entrance, licking and nipping gently at the sensitive skin. When he sensed her getting close he pulled away chuckling when she whimpered at the loss. He leaned back up and kissed her deeply silencing her as he entered her swiftly. He pounded into her hard and swift his youkai blood burning within him his eyes bleeding red. Her hands clawed at his back as she lifted her hips trying to meet his crying out each time the head hit her cervix sending wave upon wave of orgasms.

Just as his orgasm hit he sunk his fangs into the mark on her shoulder as stars flashed over her eyes crying his name as he held her to him. Together they rode out the heated pleasure that washed over them. As their bodies relaxed he licked the blood from the mark. Shifting their bodies so that he was laying holding her with her back against his chest without pulling out of her. Her head rested against his arms as she drifted off, and soon after he drifted off as well holding her close.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ja Ne*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
